Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for pressing an abutting object against an abutted object.
Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally known systems which correct oblique motions of sheets by pressing the sheets against a nip portion of a conveyance roller so as to align the anterior ends of the sheets with the nip portion of the conveyance roller (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 64-017741, for example).